¿Amar es delito?
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: -¿Desde cuándo amar es un delito?- aquella pregunta que surgió hacia el viento antes de que la misma persona callara, lo vio a los ojos ya sin vida sonriendo de una manera siniestra mostrando que había perdido la cordura –si lo es me declaro culpable, pero ten en cuenta algo…-se acerco a él lentamente aun con esa sonrisa aterradora que no se desvanecía ... Slash: chico x chico
1. Inicio de locura amorosa

_**Bueno aquí otro de mis fanfics sobre esta pareja claro que tiene continuación ya veré que día le subo los siguientes capítulos e gracias por leer este intento de historia.**_

_**Tanto la serie como los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es 100% **_**_mía_**

_**-El inicio de la locura- **_

Gritos desgarradores el único sonido que se podía escuchar, las lágrimas se habían detenido en los rostros de aquellos testigos cuando vieron la escena. Nadie creía lo que sus ojos veía, aquella sonrisa del asesino demostraba una paz única, había cometido su propósito, había logrado su objetivo ¡Nadie tendría lo que pertenecía! Ya no existía forma de tenerlo solo él y su mismo rostro lo reflejaba nunca se arrepentiría de lo sucedido…

***Antes del asesinato***

Esa mañana que había sido nublada, eh aquellos colores intensos habían desaparecido en tantas sombras ya que el lugar ahora era de tonos negros y grises no parecía prevalecer un luz que llegara a iluminar el lugar en señal de salvación. Aquel chico de cabello negro quien estaba cuidando a su primito se encontraba observándolo con una sonrisa un poco sana ya que sabía lo que pensaba lo ilegal que era amar aquel menor pero no había leyes que limitaran al corazón por lo cual no era ilegal el amor ¿o es que acaso las habían y no estaba enterado?

** -Billy- **lo llamo aquel castaño de ojos oscuros con una tonada suave **-tengo algo de hambre-** parecía más un puchero de este que un pedido

** -Bien, veamos que hay en la cocina de seguro Jane debió guardarnos un poco-**

Vaya que no se había equivocado pues al acercarse a la cocina un olor delicioso invadió fuertemente en ambos, era bastante dulce como para que ambos estómagos rugieran descubriendo un tesoro para ellos: un molde lleno de galletas quienes tenían sus nombres. No importaba si eran de ellos o de alguien más ya que en verdad la tentación les había ganado.

Cada quien tomaba un bocadillo para calmar el hambre, Billy llegaba a mirarlo de reojo volviendo a tener esa sonrisa algo perturbadora que al parecer había sido atrapado pues el castaño lo había visto terminándose sonrojándose para mirar las galletas y fingir que no había pensado nada pero al parecer la discusión no se quedaría en el olvido ya que Spencer parecía querer saber por que daba esas miradas.

**-B-billy-** se notaba lo avergonzado que estaba -**¿Por qué desde hace días me ves con esa mirada?-**

Al parecer ya lo había descubierto solo que él no se había dado cuenta **–No te gustaría la respuesta-** se defendió aun sin quererlo mirar

**-La quiero saber, no importa que es solo dímelo-**

Las palabras no fueron necesarias, aquel chico de cabello negro había acorralado su víctima dándole un beso lento sin permiso casi obligándolo a no separarse pues de todos modos no tenia forma de salir de aquella situación; incluso había logrado introducir su lengua en la boca del menor hasta que dos manos en su pecho hizo que se separaran. Solo vio aquellos ojos sorprendidos llenos de confusión por aquel acto eh lo entendía bastante.

**-Te dije que no te gustaría-** susurro el mayor

**-E-esto está mal, tu eres mi primo mayor que yo…esto está mal-** estaba avergonzado se le notaba ya que se había sonrojado

**-Mientras no haya leyes que lo prohíban no veo que tiene de malo-**

**-Billy…-** se escucho un leve suspiro del otro

**-Spencer solo, déjate llevar y si no te gusta fingimos que nada paso eh yo olvidare este sentimiento-**

Esta vez el silencio vino acompañado de pequeños susurros entre cortados, pues aquellos labios llegaban a juntarse con el otro para callarlos, aquel tacto aumentaba cada vez mas hasta que no se pudo controlar haciéndolos más hondos y mas bruscos de lo que el otro soportaba. Intento separarse pero no podía era débil para ganar además de que su mismo cuerpo no cooperaba empezaba a disfrutar esas sensación incluso cuando su primo metió las manos dentro de su ropa para acariciarlo algo que hizo recorrer por su espalda una sensación eléctrica.

**-N-nunca eh hecho esto, por favor p-para-** las palabras se le entre cortaban cuando sentía que sus piernas eran acariciadas hasta aquel punto débil que tenia

**-Te enseñare, no tengas miedo-** esa sonrisa que tanto adornaba era intimidante

Spencer solo cerró los ojos respirando hondamente, no quería abrirlos le daba un poco de miedo hacerlo, solo sentía movimientos que hacían que le sacaran uno que otro gemido esos ruidos que nunca había pensado hacer en su vida pero ahora era algo que no podía evitar esa vez lo que sea que fuera que hacía que se sintiera así no se lo permitía.

Después de aquel acto los dos habían quedado dormidos en la cocina, subsistiendo con la poca ropa que tenían, estaban unidos en un tierno abrazo del cual parecía no tener escapatoria. Estaban los dos relajadas aunque en el rostro de Billy se veía una gran victoria conseguida por llegar al corazón del castaño de su querido primo Spencer todo estaba hiendo bien o por lo menos así era…

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Disculpar por el capitulo corto prometo que los otros están mas largos es que este fue apurado por mi familia y otra disculpa si esperaban lemmon es que no me animo a escribir ello (si de por si me apena leerlo) bueno los comentarios son bien recibidos y mas si son criticas**_

_**Los quiere~ Sweet love of heart o Sentimental Melody**_


	2. Locura leve y celos crecientes

_**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo la actualización como eh dicho soy nueva en esto y me perdí como unas quinientas veces para subir este capitulo -_- pero ya lo subí :'D me siento un poco torpe por ello pero entiendan no se mucho de ingles y esta pagina esta mas actualizada de como era antes en fin que lo disfruten.**_

_**Dulce amor del corazon o Sentimental Melody fuera**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Un sonido agudo podía captar este no era leve pero al nivel que estaba dormido lo era, esta vez se escucho de nuevo aquel ruido aun mas fuerte haciendo que despertara levemente con un toque de flojera. Se percato que estaba en el suelo y aun lado de el estaba Spencer en ropa interior dormido cómodamente sin darse cuenta que este se había despertado "Ding-dong" pudo volver a oír ya dándose cuenta que alguien tocaba el timbre por lo cual despertó al otro con dificultad y lo logro.

** -Spen, despierta será mejor que te vayas a cambiar-**

**-¿Uh?-** pregunto en tono apenas despierto mientras se paraba con dificultad **-¿Qué dijiste?-**

**-Ve a tu habitación y cámbiate yo atenderé a la puerta-**

**-Está bien, lo que digas Billy-**

Vio como el menor subía las escaleras aun adormilado por lo cual rodeo los ojos divertido dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla no sin antes de ponerse un pantalón al menos; cuando estuvo listo abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose al ver a un chico (hagan su propia imaginación de cómo es Bobby) no tenía la menor intención de ofrecerle que pasara pero al ver que este se asomo por un lado al ver al otro bajar poniéndose apenas la camisa lo único que le faltaba

**-¡Spencer!-** grito el chico ya entrando sin permiso

**-Hola Bobby, vaya si que madrugas-**

**-Dijiste que viniera temprano-** se quejo el otro en burla **–y tu estas mal o porque cojeas-**

**-Ehm…me caí y me esguince levemente, tranquilo nada grave-**

Solo veía como los chicos platicaban a gusto no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaban más bien en teoría ni siquiera conocía al otro chico que había venido de visita por lo cual interrumpió aquella conversación con toda la intención posible de marcar su territorio o más bien dicho a su chico

**-¿Y el es?...-** se quedo cruzado de brazos esperando una respuesta

**-Cierto-** dijo en una risa tierna **–Billy él es Bobby, Bobby él es Billy mi primo-**

**-Vaya un gusto conocer a una gran estrella-**

**-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo-** su tono era frió contra el

Hubo un silencio de parte de los 3 aunque básicamente podía adivinar el del castaño que era disgusto de que se comportara así pero que esperaba ¡estaban invadiendo su amor! No lo podía permitir por lo cual solo se tiro en el sofá ignorando la mirada asesina del otro pues en verdad se había disgustado que hubieran tratado a su amigo mal.

**-Spencer tranquilo, no importa solo estudiemos ¿vale?-**le dijo Bobby sonriéndole para que supiera que estaba bien

**-De acuerdo, vayamos a mi habitación ahí será más relajado-**

Ambos estaban a punto de subir pero el otro les había llamada la atención evitando que estuvieran solos al menos que su "contrincante" no estuviera cercas de su pareja, de su amor, de SU chico se acomodo la voz antes de hablar con autoridad y un poco de crueldad

**-Spencer sabes que me encantaría dejarlos estudiar arriba-** decía en tono sarcástica remarcado** –pero como no conozco mucho a tu amigo deberán estudiar a la sala-**

**-Entonces súbete tú, siempre interrumpes cuando trato de estudiar-** se defendió

**-Estoy a cargo de ti así que puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana-**

**-Eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho-**

**-Pero es verdad-**

Antes de que saliera un insulto por Spencer había sido tapado la boca por Bobby para que se callaran de una vez pues eso parecía que sería eterno si continuaba por lo cual interrumpió la guerra para que hubiera paz. Lamentablemente para su suerte no sabía que simplemente alimentaba el enojo del peli negro que terminaría haciendo un error grave por amor.

**-Ya nos quedaremos estudiar en la sala, no importa si te quieres subir o no solo intenta no interrumpir-**

**-Bien, nos quedamos pero más vale que no interrumpas-** dijo el castaño cuando pudo descubrir su boca

¿Qué es lo que no captaban? No quería que estos dos estudiaran junto, mínimo podían hablarse por un celular sin ponerse celoso, solo se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a la cocina hirviendo de rabia en el interior no quería compartir al menor ya que tenía miedo de que este lo dejara de amar y no lo podía permitir.

Empezó a escuchar unos pequeños murmullos por lo cual los miro por unos momentos pero al parecer estos no estaban hablando pues estaban distraídos acomodando la mesita de ahí, volvió su vista al frente aun escuchando aquellas voces apenas audibles no eran entendibles

**-Cállense ya-** dijo molesto entrando a la cocina y cerrando la puerta

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente sin entender a quien callaba el otro pero lo ignoraron tomando lugar en el sofá, quedaron un poco juntos aun cuando había espacio para recorrerse pero al parecer a ninguno les incomodaba estar tan cerca.

Llegaron a distraerse más de 15 minutos en un mismo tema hasta que la curiosidad de uno inicio la plática de otro

**-¿Por qué esta celoso tú primo?-**

**-¿Celoso?-** pregunto un poco mas confundido

**-Bueno eso pienso yo pero ignórame-** se rasco la barbilla **–y dime ¿Por qué te vez feliz pero a la vez preocupado?-**

**-No sé cómo decirlo, esto es bastante raro-**

**-Dime soy tu amigo solo suéltalo-**

**-¿Tú crees que sea malo que me tome como Gay?-**

Esa pregunta le había sorprendido bastante, se quedo callado unos segundos antes de sonreírle con calma

**-No tiene nada de malo, mientras tu sepas que lo hayas decidido por voluntad está bien tranquilo-**

**-¿No te importa esto?-**

**-No, eres mi amigo te tengo que querer con tus defectos y virtudes así que ten mi apoyo-**

Solo termino abrazando al otro por el apoyo pues se sentiría culpable de no habérselo contado pues eran buenos amigos y le alegraba tener un amigo que lo aceptara tal y como era.

Billy salió de la cocina viendo la escena quedándose impactado un poco para luego terminar tosiendo violentamente para al fin acabar aquella escena que solo hacía que hirviera su sangre bastante

**-Les importa-** se fue con ellos sentándose en el medio de ambos **–solo les hare un poco de compañía-**

**-No importa-** dijo Bobby tomando su libro y acomodándose los lentes para leer

**-Ni creo poder quejarme de todos modos estarás aquí Billy-** lo ignoro para tomar su libro e leer en bajo

Más que nada se sentía cómodo por interrumpirlos algo en él se sentía más tranquilo, hasta que se percato que estos dos se mensajeaban por celular para hacerse platica sin que él estuviera involucrado lo que hizo que sacara un gesto de molestia mientras recargaba su cabeza en la base del sofá cerrando los ojos

**-"¿No dejaras las cosas así, verdad? Quiere quitarte lo que es tuyo quien es tuyo"-**

Volvió a escuchar aquella voz baja y siniestra parecida a un susurro pero no le quiso hacer caso solo la ignoraba hasta que un ruido lo puso alerta abriendo los ojos al parecer el otro ya se iba, se siento vencedor cuando estaba a punto de irse hasta que vio a Spencer acompañarlo hasta la puerta

**-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Spencer, yo invito el almuerzo-**

**-Siempre dices eso y terminamos pagando ambos-**

**-Que bien me conoces-**

**-Claro que si, somos mejores amigos-**

Finalmente se había quedado solo con el castaño e cuando este lo miro solo le regalo una mirada asesina pues estaba molesto y al parecer el otro lo había ignorado por lo cual se paro para tomarlo de las muñecas para terminar acorralándolo contra la pared con brutalidad.

**-B-billy, ¿Qué haces?-** pregunto el chico asustado al verse acorralado

**-Nada, nada simplemente tenerte contra la pared para hablar-** sin pensarlo aumento la fuerza del agarre

**-De-de que hablas? Por favor suéltame eso me está doliendo-** su voz se volvió totalmente asustado

**-No me has contestado Spencer, pero bueno no se te olvide que tu solo eres MIO y de nadie más entiéndelo-** su voz totalmente fría, mientras que su fuerza aun no desaparecía se acerco para besarlo fuertemente en el labio y cuello

El castaño contra apenas llegaba a corresponder los besos pues aun estaba en aquel agarre que lo lastimaba y el sabor a miedo que recorría su cuerpo entero. Al parecer a su primo no le interesaba eso por lo cual intento agarrar un poco mas de confianza para hablar para ver si el otro llegaba a calmarse

**-T-te amo-** dijo apenas audible con un toque de vergüenza

**-Yo también te amo Spen-** le contesto más dulce calmándose un poco al menos para soltarlo y no lastimarlo más –**ahora si viene alguien me tendrás que avisar para estar ahí, y no te lo estoy pidiendo es una orden-**

Se quedo quieto mirándolo y asintiendo sin decir nada más. Aunque en su mente pensaba bastante no había conocido ese lado de Billy y eso que eran primos e cuando podían pasaban mayormente el tiempo juntos pero… nunca había demostrado ese lado brusco, posesivo y "malvado".

Simplemente siguió callado mientras el otro seguía besándolo, sería una nueva forma de conocerlo y por primera vez deseaba que su familia estuviera o al menos nunca haber tenido sentimientos para el; deseaba que fuera mañana para estar en la escuela y reflexionar un poco sobre esto era el único lugar donde Billy no podía entrar pero si tan solo supiera que las cosas iban a empeorar….


	3. Sueños, Locura y Amor ¿gran combinación?

La noche más aterradora de su joven vida, todo lo que había dormido había tenido pesadillas y todas relacionadas con Billy. Le costaba diferenciar si lo que soñaba era verdad o una simple fantasía pero de algo estaba seguro y era que no podía abrir sus ojos a la hora de soñar es como si estuviera obligado a ver qué pasaba, averiguar si era real. De repente todo se apago para él y una luz apenas tenue aparecía mientras abría los ojos temeroso de despertar en lo que posiblemente había imaginado.

Apenas podía ver ya que apenas la luz que pasaba por la ventana lograba iluminar una parte de esa habitación, sabía que era de día ya que su alarma marcaba 20 minutos antes de la hora habitual que despertaba para ir a la escuela.

Se levanto despacio de su cama adelantando primero sus manos para detectar si había algo frente a él ya que adormilado y a oscuras no era una buena opción, cuando logro esquivar cualquier obstáculo que tuviera al frente logro tantear la puerta buscando el picaporte para abrirla; solo vio como esta cedía cuando había girado la perilla.

Escucho un pequeño golpe haciendo que cayera al suelo golpeándose algo brusco la espalda pero no se había lastimado gravemente algo que le alegro bastante.

** -¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-** se escucho una voz un poco apagada como si en verdad no le interesara

**-¿Quién eres?-** pregunto un poco iluso, sentía que estaba en un sueño ¿o realmente estaba despierto? Ya no podía saber cual era

**-¿Quién mas está contigo?, que esperas soy Billy y sigues si contestar mi pregunta-** esta vez había salido en tono más vivo pero enojado

**-Tuve pesadillas-** se sobo el hombro apenado por ello **–no pude seguir durmiendo-**

**-¿De que trataban?-** pregunto casi en susurro como si se estuviera alejando

Se quedo quieto pensando en que contestar, no le podía decir que las pesadillas estaban relacionadas con el como el malo de la historia por lo cual intento ver si estaba cercas de su cuarto por si alcanzaba a detectarle el rostro cuando mentía pero al parecer estaba solo.

**-¿Y? no puedo esperar siempre-**

**-Fue una pesadilla de un monstruo patético ¿no?-** rió para evitar que su voz se volviera nerviosa

**-Ya veo, pero sería mejor que descansaras un rato. No estás en condiciones como para soportar aquel golpe en la espalda-** se escucho esta vez más cerca

**-¿Cómo sabes que me golpee? Si ni siquiera estas cerca como para verme…Billy ¿en verdad eres tú?-**

**-Es tu pesadilla, deberías saber quien soy-**

Solo sintió un pequeño ardor en su pecho como si algo le quemara, contra apenas vio una sonrisa llena de satisfacción al hacer eso "incluso en tus sueños eres mío, aunque te me has escapado bastante pero ahora ya no" escuchaba cercas de su oído. Su corazón dejaba de palpitar y sus lagrimas caían con dificultas incluso el aire se volvía denso ¿este era el final?.

…

**-¡Ahhhh!-**

Grito con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones habían permitido, sentía su corazón acelerado y su cuerpo bañado en sudor. Si pudiera verse en el espejo seguramente estaría pálido como un fantasma por lo cual cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir, estaba en su habitación esta vez mas iluminada, se podía ver todo inclusive que su primo había abierto la puerta para ver que pasaba.

** -¿B-billy?-** apenas salían palabras de su boca, estaba llorando un poco e sentía un nudo en la garganta

**-¿Qué paso?-** se acerco hasta el abrazándolo **-¿estás bien?, ¿te paso algo?-**

**-E-estoy bien tranquilo, s-solo fue una pesadilla-**

No se sentía seguro a lado de el, ni siquiera podía sentirse vivo estaba aterrorizado, con trabajo lo podía mirar a la cara por lo cual agacho su mirada evitando que lo viera. Tenía miedo de Billy pero a la vez una fuerte atracción hacia el no sabía que le dolía mas: si temerle o amarlo bastante.

**-¿Seri-rias capaz de hacerme daño?-** pregunto aun sin mirarlo

**-No lo haría Spen, tú eres mío y haría lo que sea para que dejaras de sufrir—**

¿Por qué no podía confiar en esas palabras? Solo se retiro de el avanzando hacia su closet, tomando ropa y retirándose al baño dejándole claro al otro que no lo siguiera. **"Debo ir a la escuela así que más vale que no me entretengas"** había salido de su boca antes de retirarse.

Se tiro en la cama con un ligero aire de discuto al parecer el otro no quería verlo y eso le molestaba, se quedo mirando el techo fijamente maldiciendo que el castaño se tenía que retirar a la escuela. No podía ir a ella lamentablemente por lo cual se quedo pensando **"¿Ahora que tiene Spencer?"** se pregunto a si mismo.

** -"Que querías, ¿Qué tu amor fuera un cuento de hadas?"-** al parecer alguien le había contestado de una manera directa y escalofriante **–"Se siente mal por quererte entiéndelo el no está a gusto con la relación, acepto porque te teme"- **

**-No es verdad-** le gruño a quien sea que le hablaba **–yo sé que me ama-**

** -"¿Cómo sabes que no está enamorado de otro?, como aquel chico de la otra vez parecían llevarse bastante bien"-**

** -¿Qué insinúas?-** pregunto en un susurro esta vez prestando más atención

**-"Revisa sus mensajes, llamadas lo que sea. Luego pregunto por ellas y si te dice la verdad es porque te ama y no tiene nada que ocultar"-**

Antes de que comentara algo vio a su primo ya listo para marcharse e al parecer como era tarde necesitaba que alguien lo llevara en carro. Se levanto de la cama poniendo una mano en su cintura esperando a la petición del otro.

** -¿Me llevaras o tendré que irme caminando a la escuela?-** pregunto distraído

**-Pídelo amablemente-**solo lo quería molestar

**-Por favor Billy, llévame-** puso una carita de cachorro

**-Bien tu ganas-** le sonrió para acercarse a él y robarle un beso rápido **–vayámonos antes de que se me ocurra algo-**

No hubo más conversación, ni siquiera una cruzada de miradas entre los dos solo aquel incomodo silencio. No supo si ambos volvieron a la vida cuando frenaron frente a la escuela donde iba al castaño durante cincos días aburridos ¿Cómo lo soportaba? Antes de que se despidiera el otro le había dado un beso en la mejilla rápido pero…no se sentía con sentimiento de hacerlo sino mas bien forzado. Vio el celular del otro en el asiento al parecer al otro se le había caído y no se había dado cuenta de ello.

** -"¿Qué esperas? Lee sus mensajes no te hagas del rogar"- **

**-¿Pero quién coño eres tú? no lo hare confió en Spencer sé que me ama- **

**-"Soy un amigo y como digas, si está saliendo con alguien a escondidas no le importa después de todo seguramente piensa que eres un idiota"-**

No necesito más palabras para agarrar el celular y ponerse a esculcar los mensajes, tenía bastante del chico que había conocido la otra vez lo que hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza haciendo que le doliera, su sangre estaba tan caliente que sentía que tenia temperatura incluso tuvo un deseo de golpear algo .

**"Oyes te parece si vamos a mi casa después de clases?"**

** "No lo se, no creo que Billy me deje. Le pasa algo y me preocupa" **

**"Vamos amigo ve, llevamos mucho sin pasar un tiempo juntos. Prometo buscarte una excusa" **

**"Vale pero solo una hora y ya"**

** "Te eh dicho que eres el mejor?" **

**"Deja de exagerar y mas vale que me recojas"**

** "Lo haré tranquilo pero no se enoje chico malo"**

** "Deja de ser tan imbécil, nos vemos en la escuela Bobby" **

Hasta ahí llegaban los mensajes de ayer o al menos los que pudo encontrar por que al parecer el chico era de borrar conversaciones y estos mensajes habían pasado por alto, se mordió el labio con brutalidad casi hasta hacerlo sangrar pero prefirió manejar hasta su mansión era un lugar al menos donde podría relajarse ¡Necesitaba relajarse! No se quitaba aquella sensación de ira, de enojo…hasta pensó que era una sed de venganza de reclamar ¡DE NO PERDER LO QUE ES SUYO! Parecía ahora más que nunca un psicópata pero uno por amor.

**-"Te interrumpiré un momento Baruch"-** se escuchaba una risita tenebrosa como si todo el tiempo tuviera la razón **–"lo estás perdiendo amigo, te lo dije. Si no te haces cargo de Bobby perderás a Spencer"-**

¿Qué tal si aquella voz tenía razón?, ¿Qué tal si estaba perdiendo a Spencer a sus espaldas? Estaba un poco distraído que incluso que cuando llego a su propia Mansión no supo reconocer ni donde estaba, simplemente estaba aun en el auto que se encontraba apagado y estacionado.

**-Spencer…no puedo perderte, no puedo-** se decía en voz baja **–prometí alejar todo lo que te hacía daño y estar con alguien más que no sea yo lo hace.-**

Hablar solo el ultimo síntoma de locura que había alcanzado, si tan solo supiera que aquella voz que le recomendaba cosas fatales eran equivocadas, que estaban llenas de terror y celosos pero a un punto extremo.

En el retrovisor se le pudo notar una sonrisa torcida, llena de ideas homicidas que simplemente escuchaba había perdido toda la cordura que tenia. Sabía qué hacer en su mente se estaba ideando el plan perfecto para la situación inclusive la estaba planeando en esos segundos. Volvió a la realidad al escuchar un ruido de un claxon cercas de ahí despertando o eso era lo que esperaba ya que parecía un sueño que aun no acaba y la única forma para que despertara victorioso seria dando un sacrificio por aquel sueño de amor que confundía con la realidad en la que vivía…


	4. ¿Amar con locura? o ¿Locura de amor?

¿Qué es lo peor que le podía pasar? ¿Enamorarse de la misma persona a la que le puedes llegar a temer?" Podía estar loco tal vez solo era eso pero, esa locura era muy fuerte tanto que ni las clases podía prestar atención hasta que un sonido de dedos lo devolvió a la realidad.

**-Spencer ¿te encuentras bien?-** hablaba una joven maestra quien tenía su libro de literatura a la mano **–presta atención a la clase estamos a punto de recitar un poema- **

**-¿Eh?-** dijo como si se hubiera despertado de un sueño **-¿a quién vamos a resucitar?-** pregunto aun embobado

No se hicieron esperar las burlas por lo que había dicho el muchacho, la maestra solo los callo mirando al otro, parecía perdido y triste pero ha la vez emocionado: Un desastre emocional. Solo suspiro luego se encargaría de aquella situación.

**-A lo que seguíamos, estábamos viendo poemas referentes a la realidad y este es uno de mis favoritos- **

**-¿Sera cursi?-** pregunto un chico poniendo cara de aburrido

**-No lo es y al siguiente que interrumpa lo mandare con el director-**

Al parecer aquella amenaza que había hecho su maestra había funcionado bastante bien ya que ninguno hablaba, pensó que un poco de letras sin sentido y ridículas le dieran una razón para reírse y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su problema.

**"Nunca te dejes engañar por una sonrisa coqueta **

**Ni siquiera por el "te amo" que sale de su boca **

**No sabes lo que realmente oculta **

**Y si es verdadero amor, prepárate para un infierno **

**No tendrás libertad, o nadie mas respirara **

**Solo por tener tu amor **

**Así que huye de aquel error **

**O arriésgate a escuchar a tu corazón **

**De todos modos algún día bajara el telón **

**Acabando con la ilusión **

**De aquello que llamaron amor **

**Pues tarde o temprano abra un adiós" **

Se quedo callado al oír eso estaba peor aún, incluso que solo se concentraba en su cabeza que empezaba a luchar con sus sentimientos, exigían que se uniera a un bando pero no podía elegir estaba perdido "Inténtalo" susurraba el amor "Esto es un grave error" susurraba la razón ¿A quién le prestaba la atención?.

El timbre para cambiarse de salón sonó o eso creyó pues no tenía idea si era eso o su mente dando la idea de que explotaría, tomo sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse y discutir consigo mismo para decidir aunque claro ya sabía que no lo lograría. Solo sintió una mano en su hombro que detuvo su paso para que dejara de caminar, al parecer era aquella maestra quien lucía preocupada.

**-Spencer ¿Te encuentras bien, quieres platicar?-** dijo en tono suave inclinándose para estar a su estatura **–Te estás comportando extraño-**

**-N-no tengo nada enserio-** mentía lo mejor que podía pero sin su cuartada esto sería difícil, su amigo siempre era el primero en retirarse de clases

**-Vamos no mientas, conozco bien cuando me mienten así que dilo. Prometo no decirle a nadie "si no es tan grave la situación"-** lo ultimo lo pensó

Suspiro, intento relajarse para hablar **–No sé qué me pasa, estoy enamorado de alguien que ah estado conmigo mucho tiempo y no sabía que él sentía ese mismo sentimiento hacia a mi pero…**-trataba de no pensar en ninguno de los sueños que tuvo ni el agarre de muñecas que le había dejado marca –**no es como antes-**

Lo soltó y le despeino un poco sonriendo **–bueno como lo eh recitado a veces las personas empiezan a ser ellas mismas cuando lo consiguen a través de mentiras- **

**-Pero él no es así, se lo aseguro tengo miedo-** le admitió con los ojos brillosos –**que se tome como un loco por que solo soy de él como si fuese solamente…- **

**-Suyo-** le completo seria, esta vez incluso su sonrisa se había borrado **-¿me dirías quién es?- **

Spencer solo negó con la cabeza antes de retirarse, a veces no podía callar lo que le pasaba pero bueno simplemente trataría de olvidarlo el resto del día antes de marcharse a la casa de su amigo, seguramente un tiempo de juego no le vendría mal para tomar una decisión que no fuera incorrecta ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Pues bien ni el mismo se lo quería imaginar.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con Billy-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Se encontraba en la piscina flotando en el agua con una pequeña bebida refrescante mientras en su mente tenia al castaño grabado en la memoria, aquella ternura que invadía al otro le era imposible olvidar o eso creía ya que al escuchar el teléfono de emergencia sonar toda su concentración se fue al igual que su posición pues cayó al agua por suerte salvando el celular.

**-¿Hola?-** se le notaba molesto, pero luego se calmo poniéndolo la llamada en altavoz

**-¿Es usted el padre o tutor de Spencer Wright?-**

Se quedo pensando un momento en que contestar, prefirió ponerse a cargo de el además de que el solo era suyo en teoría por lo cual hizo su tono bastante serio como si no le sorprendiera nada.

**-Sí, soy el encargado de él ¿para qué me puede solicitar? Confió en que nadie lo molesta-**y si alguien lo hacia las pagaría bastante caro

**-No es eso señor…-** se quedo en silencio la otra línea **-¿podría darme su nombre?- **

**-Baruch-** casi se ahorca así mismo por decir su nombre **–dígame la situación que no estoy para perder el tiempo-** tiempo que utilizaba para pensar en su pequeño novio y aquel cuerpo celestial desnudo

**-Quería informarle que está actuando bastante extraño, no presta atención a clases y parece estar asustado de su mismo enamoramiento. Teme que este en lo incorrecto por amar esa persona-** comentaba aquella mujer mientras lo miraba por la ventanilla de la puerta **–sospecho un poco que sea de su amigo, un tal Bobby-**

Eso era suficientemente justo para que su odio creciera, para que aquella parte oscura que estuvo callada un buen rato volviera a despertar, burlándose atalmente ¿Qué es acaso que el castaño le mintió? ¿¡ALGUIEN MAS QUERÍA A SU SPENCER!? No eso no debía ser posible, nadie más que él lo tendría. No lo perdería.

Perdiendo la cabeza una vez mas lo sabía, lo identificaba pero no le importaba. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza sintiendo que los quebraba mientras se imaginaba aquella situación. No,no,no, NO nadie más lo podía tener, su corazón acelerado estaba sintiendo que estaba a punto de salirse del pecho pero ¿Qué más da?. Mientras menos sentimientos de compasión en su mente todo era mejor. Así sería más fácil de deshacerse de aquellos que se interponían en su final perfecto.

**-¿Hola?-** le volvieron a llamar, al parecer había estado callado un buen rato

**-Iré por él, así que no le vaya avisar yo le informare, gracias por informarme-** fingía totalmente paz

Después de colgar e aventar su celular desde ahí esperando que se estrellara contra el suelo para hacer añicos su existencia, tomo sus cosas y salió lo más rápido de ahí decidido acabar esto de una vez por todas.

-**"No esperemos mas, ese chico ya se está metiendo en tu territorio. Es eliminarlo o el juego acabara para ti"-** susurraba lo que sea que estuviera en su mente

**-Este juego solo es de dos, y quien sea que quiera intervenir en ello no sabe lo que le esperara ¿o sí? Ya quiero ver su rostro asustado- **

El ambiente se invadía de una risa aterradora, que apenas mostraba alguna señal de cordura que se acaba a cada segundo que se acababa el día. ¡Loco! Loco como nunca y en verdad era lo mejor que le estaba pasando no tenia conciencia alguna de lo que quería hacer solo un instinto asesino en el se empezaba a adueñar de todo su ser e parecía que el mismo le daba paso a este pues resistencia no ponía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Mientras con Spencer-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se había quedado dormido en el almuerzo, retirado de toda la gente que estaba ahí que no los veía como compañeros.

** -"Billy, en verdad te amo pero estas comportándote como un maniático"- **

**-"Yo ¿maniático?"-** se empezó a oír una risa tan alta que sentía que quedaría sordo **–"No, no estoy mal de la cabeza, solo del corazón"- **

Con aquel cuchillo que tenia empuñado se hice una X en el corazón **-"****aquí es donde estoy enfermo"-**se acerco a él con una sonrisa torcida, su rostro cubierto de sangre y sus ojos apagados ya sin vida, solo vio como lo apuntaba con el arma **-"necesito tu corazón para volver está bien, así solo me amaras"-**

Las palabras no salían de su garganta, solo atinaba a retroceder con varias lagrimas en los ojos, quería rogar pero no podía algo parecía callar cualquier cosa que quisiera sacar. Cerro los ojos fuertemente sintiendo un golpe frió contra su piel; de manera lenta y giratorio le traspasaba la piel haciendo que incluso pudiera sentir la sangre recorrerle.

**-"B-basta Billy por-por favor"-** aun seguía con los ojos llorando, gritando desesperadamente por salir de ahí

**-"Lo siento, pero eras tu quien no comprendía que solo eras mio ¡Nadie te tendrá al estar muerto! Solo yo….SOLAMENTE YO-" **

…


	5. Plan en marcha

**-B-Billy…-** dice apenas con dificultad, su corazón empieza poco a poco a dejar de palpitar mirándolo, no parecía tener ningún sentimiento al verlo así…solo seriedad que no desvanecía **–n-no hagas e-esto-**

Lo miro sin siquiera dar una sonrisa, solo le puso una mano en su mejilla para limpiarle las lagrimas **–Nadie te tendrá y así solo me amaras-** le susurro para solo con su mano libre recargarse en el arma contra él para que ya no sufriera mas

…

**-¡Ahh…¡-** soltó un leve grito al aire antes de despertar

Se llevo las manos al pecho para escuchar a su corazón latir de una manera rápida hasta que se pudo calmar, de su rostro caían las pequeñas lagrimas que habían sobrevivido a secarse en la piel de este, miro a todos lados para percatarse que estaba solo nadie en el lugar ni siquiera la cocinera se encontraba. Suspiro volviendo a sentirse vivo ya le empezaba a dar miedo dormir y aun cuando durmiera bastante seguía cansado pues nunca podía descansar en ellos.

Busco su celular para poder ver la hora pero como su suerte no dejaba de mejorar se percato de que no lo tenía y tampoco tenía idea de donde lo había dejado. Se llevo una mano a la cara intentando calmarse por la mala suerte, luego pensó un poco sobre donde estarían todos ¡Claro! Estaban en clases pero ¿Qué le tocaba a el? Hasta eso se le había olvidado e solo tal vez empezaba a odiarse ese día.

**-¿Spencer? ¿Dónde estás?-** llego a escuchar por el pasillo cercano

¿Iba a ver quien le hablaba o no? Tal vez un vistazo no fuera tan malo, por lo cual avanzo un poco ocultándose en la pared, empezó asomar la cabeza discretamente para ver quién era quien lo buscaba. Se calmo al ver a su amigo con sus cosas aunque lo raro es que se cubría un ojo con la mano como si no quisiera que le vieran esa parte

**-¿Estás bien?-** pregunto asomándose totalmente

**-¿Dónde estabas? Te eh buscado por todas partes, no habías llegado a Historia-** dice acercándosele y ofreciéndole su mochila **–por cierto vamos a la dirección y de pasada para la enfermería-**

Tomo sus cosas sin entender por qué debía ir a la dirección pero se dispuso a caminar por el otro -**¿estoy en problemas?-** pregunta esperanzado de que no fuera eso

**-No lo estas, te van a recoger ¿no te informaron?-**

**-No…pero no importa creo que son mis padres para darme una sorpresa-** solo sabía que hoy regresarían –**y sigues sin contestar mi pregunta ¿estás bien? O mejor dicho ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?-**

**-Te perdiste una buena pelea-** dice con tono de burla pero aun así adolorido

Y es así que por un largo momento llego a sentirse tranquilo, pero aun reflejaba algo de terror que ocultaba pero no le podía decir no quería que lo considerada loco e por dos razones: Enamorado de su propio primo eh para mejorar mayor y de que le tuviera un miedo paranoico pero aun así queriéndolo. Pero intento concentrarse en la plática hasta que se estrello con algo

**-Eso dolió… ¡fíjate por dónde vas!-** grito sin voltear hacia adelante para ver quién era e se concentro mejor en querer levantarse

**-Spen deberías ser más educado con tu primo-** lo levanto sin dificultad para despues agacharce hasta su estatura **–Nos vamos, ahora-** dijo solo para el de un tono no tan amigable

**-B-billy ¿Qué haces aquí?-** pregunta poniéndose bastante pálido y un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro

-Llevarte a casa, así que nos vamos- lo tomo de la muñeca obligándolo a caminar hacia afuera

Le empezaba a doler ello pero prefirió seguirlo despidiéndose apenas con la mano libre del otro, cuando estuvieron más retirados vio que Billy lucia bastante molesto pero trataba de fingirlo hasta que sus muñecas empezaron a sufrir las consecuencias de la ira de su primo

**-M-me lastimas Billy-** dice en bajo para que nadie más lo escuche

**-Deberías aprender a quejarte menos Spencer, de todos modos ya estamos cerca-** realmente iba a cavar con eso de una u otra forma

**-¿Qué te hice? Enserio m-me estas lastimando-** le dice intentando zafar

Solo sintió como lo soltó y se le volteo a ver cruzado de brazos, su rostro reflejaba un malestar pero su boca se curveaba a una sonrisa algo aterradora, se hundió en hombros mirándolo ya otra vez empezaba a tener miedo pero como ahora mismo se veía su primo

**-Ahora ve al auto, tengo que hacer unos asuntos-**

**-Pero…-**

**-¡Que vayas te dije!-**

Trago saliva con dificultad mientras obedeció al otro esquivando aquella mirada que en verdad no parecía la de antes esta era sin vida sin algún sentimiento que reflejara amor u odio solo esperaba que lo alucinara eh que todo lo que pasaba fueran ilusiones suyas por falta de descanso.

Mientras tanto Billy saco a escondidas el celular del castaño, buscando entre los contactos al amigo de este y vaya que no se tardo pues recibió un mensaje de este en segundos podría dejar en visto pero necesitaba seguirle el juego para que aquella victima cayera en la trampa en la dulce trampa que aquella voz dentro de el le había contado y cada paso que escuchaba parecía disfrutarlo con su imaginación

**-"Qué paso Spencer?, Por qué te tenias que ir?"-**

**-"Al parecer mi familia llegara antes y debo darles la bienvenida"-**

**-"Oh ya veo, entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela"-**

**-"No, quiero que vengas saliendo de la escuela para que me hagas compañía"-**

**-"¿Seguro? No quiero molestar a nadie"-**

**-"Si por favor ven"-**

**-"Okey, pero me debes una"-**

**-"Gracias"-**

El último mensaje que se digno a contestar antes de apagar el celular y quitarle el chip de rastreo junto con la batería para asegurarse que nadie viera los mensajes, solo al final desecho el celular en un bote cubriéndolo de un pañuelo lleno de grasa de un pedazo de hamburguesa que traía por ahí.

Se dirigió al automóvil viendo como el castaño estaba perdido en su mundo por lo cual golpeo levemente el vidrio llamándole su atención, por un momento sus miradas se conectaron por lo cual aprovecho escribir en el vidrio del auto" I love you" aunque la palabra love la había remplazado por la forma de un corazón. Vio como el castaño le desviaba la mirada y aun cuando el espejo le impedía visualizar un poco los colores sabía que había logrado sonrojar al otro algo que lo calmaba un poco.

**-"Te estas ablandando, ya luego le pones los ojos encima al chico debemos asegurarnos que no esté cuando llegue"-**

**-Eso será un poco difícil, estará con nosotros y no creo que quiera salir-**

**-"Entonces sospecha y eso no es bueno, tendrás que encerrarlo en algún lugar de donde no escape tan fácil… ¿no tenían una cochera?"-**

**-Bien si es necesario lo encerrare ahí-**

Escucho un golpeteo en el vidrio e volteo a ver, era Spencer quien se le había quedado mirando un poco extraño, vio como este bajaba la ventana para que lo escuchara hablar

**-¿Con quién hablabas?-**

**-Con mi representante, se pregunta cuando iré a grabar el nuevo disco pero no importa-**

Con tan solo ver el gesto del otro sabía que no le creía en nada, por lo cual simplemente se dirigió a la parte del conductor para retirarse del lugar pero tampoco contaba que la curiosidad de su pareja empezara a crecer cada vez más cuando se alejaban de la escuela

**-¿Por qué siento que me ocultas algo?-**

**-¿Cómo qué?-**

**-Tu verdadero tu….¿quién eres realmente?-**

**-Tú primo, tú enamorado y la persona que te ama como a nadie más en el mundo-** dice suave fingiendo una sonrisa

**-¿Solo tratas de enseñarme una sonrisa coqueta con la cual caer para que olvide lo que piensas hacerme?-** vaya si que había puesto atención al poema

Freno de golpe para mirar hacia atrás, volvió su mirada fija para penetrar las preguntas del otro con tan solo mirarlo

**-Mis intenciones son tenerte conmigo siempre, no importa que tenga que hacer para lograr eso-** su voz de repente había cambiado a una más fría sin sentimientos **-¿otra pregunta más?-**

Solo atino a negar con la cabeza mientras daba un leve suspiro mirando hacia la ventana eso lo había hecho sentir un leve toque de miedo por la mirada y el tono de voz que recibió por esa pregunta pero es que no confiaba pero tampoco le quitaba la confianza ya que parte de él se negaba y la otra cedía con las palabras y acciones de Billy

**-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Si eh subido este capitulo es por que seria por que equivale al día viernes que no pude subir así que disfrútenlo pronto que ya esta cercas de su fin**


	6. Plan acabado, final inesperado

Camino de regreso a casa, el camino más largo que ah sentido en su vida o así lo siento ya que nadie había hablado mas ni siquiera las respiraciones parecían provocar sonido alguno. Prefirió no hablar en ese tiempo acostándose en el asiento y mirando fijamente al techo "¿Se estaba volviendo loco el o Billy?, ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo?, ¿Por qué también sentía atracción a ello?" no podía dejarse de preguntar a si mismo pero simplemente no podía llegar a contestar a eso, se había quedado hipnotizado por sus pensamientos hasta que un movimiento brusco lo hizo despertar de su consciente, miro hacia donde había sentido el empujón encontrándose aun Billy bastante serio con una mirada profunda incluso su cabello amenazaba con cubrirle los ojos para darle menos temor de ello

**-¡Spencer!-** lo escuchaba decir apenas audible pero con una voz sumamente pesada **–ya hemos llegado-**

**-S-si-** ni siquiera había puesto atención a lo que decía **–solo por si acaso ¿Qué dijiste?-** pregunta aun tratando de dejar de distraído

Solo vio como el otro se bajaba desapareciendo un momento ¿lo había abandonado? Eso llego a pensar hasta que sintió un impulso hacia atrás sacándolo del automóvil y terminando siendo cargado como costal por el otro, se sonrojo pero a la vez se llego a molestar

**-¡Bájame Billy!-** grita pataleando intentando que lo suelte avergonzado totalmente

**-No lo hare, así que deja de luchar-**

**-Por favor bájame-** dice levemente dejando de patalear por el momento

Su petición fue cumplida ya que fue bajado, sus miradas se encontraron y no reflejaron lo mismo. Uno era una pena combinada con lindura mientras que Billy era una seriedad desconocida con algo que te susurraba "peligro"

**-Billy…-**

**-¿Si?-**

No estaba dormido estaba despierto e llegaba a escuchar la misma frialdad que en sus sueños solo que esta vez no estaba saliendo dañado o eso al menos creía

**-¿T-tu en verdad m-me quie-res?-** pregunta tartamudeando como si esperara un golpe como si su sueño fuera real

**-No te quiero, te amo-** sonó mas como un regaño, lo despeino mirándolo **–ve a la tienda por mantequilla de maní mientras yo acomodo la casa-**

**-"Al fin utilizas ese cerebro para utilizar excusas"-** exclama esa vocecita en su cabeza con una risa

Solo le gruño a esa voz que se burlaba de él mirando al menor para sonreírle con trabajo trataba de ocultar aquella satisfacción que obtendría ese día aquella venganza tan dulce que anhelaba de una manera maniática

**-P-perdon pero d-debo hacer tarea-** apenas lo dice esquivándolo y caminando hacia su hogar

Por un momento se quedo callado e prefirió un momento quedarse ahí parado para pensar un poco

**–"****Eso significa que tu plan fallo, si se queda ahí arruinara todo"-** le exclamaban tan desesperadamente y lo entendía

**-No lo hará-** susurra de una manera siniestra** –****haré lo que me has dicho lo encerrare en la cochera-**

**-"Estas haciendo lo mejor cobra, al fin sabes tomar las decisiones para acabar este final juntos"-**

Las últimas palabras que surgieron antes de llegar a espaldas del castaño e ingresar a él a la casa, un aire diferente había en ella ¿Paz? ¿Satisfacción? Realmente no lo sabía pero era lo mejor que ahora sentía, miro a todos lados verificando cada parte acomodándola en el juego cada posibilidad de fallar o ganar todo sería perfecto estaba en un momento maravilloso para él y su subconsciente quien ya tenían ahora todo bien construido

**-Spencer antes de que hagas tu tarea ¿me acompañas al garaje?(*)-** pregunta dulcemente para que el otro caiga

**-Sí, ¿Qué necesitas de ahí?-** pregunta inconscientemente caminando a un lado de el

**-Un destornillador-** "vamos inventa una excusa pronto" **–****para un regalo que te daré-**

**-¿Se podría saber qué?**- dice ilusionado por un momento olvidando todo

**-Es un secreto-**

Justo a tiempo para encontrarse en el garaje, el no entro pero tampoco hizo la sospecha de que se había detenido, vio como el castaño se adentraba cada vez mas hasta que en un punto cerro aquella puerta un poco pesada con seguro y atorándola viendo como Spencer volteaba asustado hacia atrás encontrándose con el

**-B-billy ábreme por favor-** golpetea contra aquella puerta con desesperación

**-No lo hare, te quedaras aquí hasta nuevo aviso-** le dice sin más aire de contestar dándole la espalda

**-Billy por favor hazlo, sácame de aquí ¿Por qué no me dejas salir?-**pregunta asustado le teme a que algo malo le pase

**-Para no dañarte con lo que haré, no tengas miedo no haría nada para lastimarte recuerda que te amo-**

**-¿Q-que harás? ¿Qué estas ocultando?**- estaba llorando del terror lo sentía

El timbre de la casa retumbo por todos lados, y otra vez sonó hasta que una voz conocida se hizo presente…No, no podía ser posible ¿Qué hacia su amigo ahí? Más bien porque estaba ahí ¿Qué planeaba Billy?

**-Solo digamos que nadie te va a poder separar de mi-**

**-N-no lo hagas…-** susurra aun en llanto golpeando con sus fuerzas empezándose a cansar de intentar liberarse

**-Es demasiado tarde-** dice en bajo retirándose hacia la puerta principal para comenzar su plan

…

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con aquel chico que simplemente solo lo hacía entrar en rabia lo detestaba y no necesitaba conocerlo bien para sentir celos, fingió una sonrisa ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones en ella. Se hizo a un lado para que pasara imaginárselo rogando, llorando y al fin verlo sufriendo era algo que simplemente empezaba amar muy en el fondo. Vio como el otro buscaba al castaño enserio le estaba rogando que lo matara ya

**-¿Buscas a alguien?-** pregunta dulcemente sabiendo que su gran actuación ayudaría

**-Busco a Spencer ¿sabes donde esta?-** se pasea buscándolo

**-En la cocina, se encontraba cocinando algo pero se quedo dormido ahí ve a despertarlo yo debo de encargarme de algo…-**

**-Está bien-** dice caminando hacia aquel lugar que ya conocía

**-"Que comience la diversión"- **susurra esa vocecita que seguramente si lo tuviera frente a el sonreiría tanto como el

Guardo distancia de él, siguiéndolo en silencio y cuando pudo estar más cerca tomo uno de los cuchillos poniéndoselo detrás de la espalda para ocultarlo, estaba a punto de simplemente acorralarlo pero el otro lo volteo a ver lo que hizo que tuviera que entrar de nuevo en forma de actuar

**-Qué raro no lo veo-** dice viéndolo** –¿seguro que está aquí'-**

**-Oh vamos de seguro estará por los gabinetes-**

**-Puede ser que tengas razón, pero busquemos otros lugares de la casa-**

**-Bien…-** ¿Por qué carajos no de lo dejaba fácil?

Pasaron caminando solo unos minutos antes de llegar a poder acorralarlo y taparle la boca, sintió como el otro luchaba eso lo hacía cada vez mas hacerlo sufrir

**-"Al fin se acabaran nuestros problemas, este estúpido chico ya no se podrá meter en nuestro camino"-**

Aquella sonrisa maniaca no solo se presentaba en su cabeza también era de su misma voz de donde provenía aquella risa maniática que solo mostraba satisfacción por el asunto

**-Deja de esforzarte, no te libraras de esta-** le susurra acercado el cuchillo y lentamente cortarle el pecho e solo soltó su boca para escucharlo suplicar

**-Alto…no-no hagas esto por-por favor d-déjame vivir-** apenas dice temblando con lagrimas en los ojos y totalmente pálido del terror que sentía

**-Calla-** dice dándole una cortada más profunda** –no te dejare vivir así que no supliques…-**

**-¿Qu-que eh e-echo?-** intentaba poner fuerza para alejarlo pero simplemente no podía

**-Ya estando muerto no serás ningún problema-**

Atravesó con el cuchillo su piel, bañándose en aquella sangre de un tono oscuro rojizo mostrando esa sonrisa no tan sana cada vez que se hacía más profundo y veía poco a poco desvanecer al otro, puso sus dos manos en el mango apoyándose en el enterrándole el cuchillo en el cuerpo viendo aquel cuerpo sin vida desfallecer en la pared manchándola hasta caer el suelo donde empezó a formarse poco a poco ese charco de sangre. Con el pie solo piso el cuerpo para que el cuchillo saliera al menos la punta por el otro lado, se limpio el rostro manchándose con sangre levemente

**-"Excelente trabajo"**- susurro su vocecita quien parecía se había vuelto feliz **–"ya nadie se lo llevara"-**

Antes de retirarse se encontró con el castaño quien se cubría su boca y sus lagrimas caían en silencio, movió la cabeza a un lado para mirarlo serio. Observaba como el menor caía al suelo de rodillas con trabajo acercándose hasta allá viendo a su amigo muerto, perforado en el pecho, lo tomo de los hombros como deseaba pedirle disculpas por haberlo metido en esto sin saberlo

**-Spencer…no debiste escapar te dije que no te gustaría-**

**-B-billy ¿p-por qué?...acabas de hacer un delito uno grave ¿Por qué? ¡¿Que te sucede?!-** dice aun llorando abrazando el cuerpo de su amigo y cuidadosamente retirándole el cuchillo que logro sacar

**-¿Desde cuándo amar es un delito?-** aquella pregunta que surgió hacia el viento antes de que la misma persona callara, lo vio a los ojos ya sin vida sonriendo de una manera siniestra mostrando que había perdido la cordura **–si lo es me declaro culpable, pero ten en cuenta algo…**-se acerco a él lentamente aun con esa sonrisa aterradora que no se desvanecía –**cometeré el mejor delito de amor, no dejare que nadie más te tenga-**

**-A-alejate…prometiste n-nunca hacerme daño-** dice asustando retirándose hasta la pared aterrado

**-Si estás muerto ya nadie lo hará-** después de acorralarlo lo beso bruscamente y poso ambas manos sobre su cuello ahorcándolo para que acabara en un beso agridulce que para sus labios tenía el sabor a sangre que había obtenido del asesinato hasta que sin más, la resistencia del otro callo muriendo de manera aun más lenta que la otra víctima **–te amo-** le susurra entre el beso

Pero no se esperaba con algo que simplemente no le importara, la familia del joven castaño presenciaba esa escena, dejo el cuerpo de su amado a un lado antes de mirarlos y sonreír…

Nunca se arrepentiría de lo gritos desgarradores el único sonido que se podía escuchar, las lágrimas se habían detenido en los rostros de aquellos testigos cuando vieron la escena. Nadie creía lo que sus ojos veía, aquella sonrisa del asesino demostraba una paz única, había cometido su cometido había logrado su objetivo ¡Nadie tendría lo que pertenecía! Ya no existía forma de tenerlo solo él y su mismo rostro lo reflejaba sucedido…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Vocecita malvada: Bien, esto no es el fin pequeños discípulos del mal, solo es el penúltimo capitulo de esta escritora hermoso capitulo ¿no? por eso debió cambiarlo a T**

**Aléjate****de aquí, bueno chicos como lo ah dicho esa vocecita de Billy quien esta mucho peor que las cosas que pienso tiene razón no es el final pero si el penúltimo capitulo así que nos vemos mañana donde verán el final. Nos vemos luego**

**Vocecita malvada: Si ella no fuera mala nunca me hubiera permitido manipular a Billy...**

**¡Que te alejes del teclado dije!**


	7. Fin de la locura amorosa

Parado ahí en total calma, esposado y custodiado por dos guardias como si fuera un peligro nacional a su costado se encontraba aquel abogado pagado por el gobierno ni siquiera se había interesado en buscar uno, a lado de ellos se encontraba el jurado y frente a el, el juez con aquella secretaria que anotaba todo lo que decían. Juicio a puertas cerradas al parecer temían que el mundo supiera que había hecho algo malo ¿pero que era? Simplemente el solo hizo todo por amor.

**-¿Cómo se declara?-** escucha hablar el juez se lo imaginaba con una de esas pelucas lamentablemente no tenia

**-Inocente-** dice consciente de cuáles son los cargos

**-¿Sabe de que se le está culpando verdad?-** solo quería asegurarlo

**-Sí, pero si ustedes dicen que no hay límites para el amor ¿Por qué inventarse uno ahora? Además de que si no tuvieran miedo no sería un juicio cerrado-**

Silencio a excepción de las teclas de la máquina de escribir ¿no era más fácil en una computadora? Se sentía como en esos casos que veía en televisión aunque como los veía parecían más divertidos pero viviéndolos era lo más aburrido del mundo

**-Señoría el es un asesino, no debería estar en libertad-**

**-Pero puede tener problemas mentales, sería mejor intentar sanarlo-**

**-Miente, este hombre solo lo hace para no quedar mal ante su cliente-**

**-Objeción-**

Peleas, peleas y peleas puro drama de telenovela, avanzo hacia el jurado mirándolos fijamente "muéranse todos" susurraba su cabeza, repasaba a cada uno se notaba que nadie se animaría en jugar contra su contra por lo cual sonrió victorioso, después de que se consiguiera orden vio como el juez volvía a tomar la palabra

**-Silencio, orden en la sala-** azotando aquel mazo de madera logro llamar aun más la atención **–nos guiaremos por la decisión de los jurados-**

Ya olía la libertad y la decisión de tener que olvidar todo eso exageraban lo sucedido ¿Qué era amor sin compromiso? Es como decir que te casarías con alguien solo porque si e simplemente tratarlo como cualquier persona en la vida eso no era justo para quien realmente amaba a su pareja

**-Inocente su señoría-** se escuchaba esa palabra que le daría la victoria pero al parecer el juego se volvía interesante **–Culpable-** se escucho de la última persona

Una castaña oscura y de ojos de ese mismo color, no era diferente a cualquier persona que no cayera en sus encantos por lo cual solo le sonrió pero no obtuvo una respuesta esperada

**-Dice que no hay límites ¿verdad?-**

**-Así es…-** dice más que seguro

**-Dicen que para el amor no hay edad pero las leyes establecen un límite antes de ser pedofilia, dicen que para el amor no hay genero y aun así existen homofóbicos o gente que no soporta relaciones de su mismo sexo, dicen que el amor es para siempre pero se olvidan de la ley de la muerte, amar un animal no es malo mientras sigan el limite entonces ¿Seguro que siempre hubo libertad en el amor?-**

Nadie hablo ni él, no se entrometería después de todo saldría de ahí prisionero o no tendría privilegios más que nada aseguraba ello aburrido pero cierto era intocable por ese momento

**-Sera sentenciado a prisión con ayuda psicológica durante 10 años, caso cerrado-**

Todos tomaron sus cosas retirándose, sorprendidos a la conclusión de la joven castaña quien calmadamente se dirigía a la salida no sin antes que su atención fuera ganada por el cantante

**-Buena jugada pero ¿Cómo no cayó en toda esta farsa? Parecía el juicio ganar en mi favor-**

**-Perdonar si no caí en sus encantos, no le seria infiel a la justica como usted no le fue infiel a ese castaño menor que usted-**

**-Al fin, alguien que entiende el poco sentido del juicio-**

**-Suerte señor Cobra, me hubiera alegrado que hubiera tenido un buen final con aquel joven-**

Una de las despididas más sinceras que ah escuchado, nuevamente escoltado hacia fuera para meterlo en la parte trasera de una patrulla e seguramente llevarlo a prisión o un psicólogo que curara su supuesta "demencia" no estaba loco todo lo había hecho conscientemente .

Cuando empezaron a andar hacia cualquier destino se esculco su bolsillo en busca de algo que había guardado, aquel pequeño símbolo de un fantasma color rojo el mismo de una de las camisas de su amado la había convertido en una pulsera que se pondría y jamás se quitaría lo único que ahora le hacía feliz sabiendo que se moriría de aburrimiento…se acomodo en el pequeño espacio que había donde se encontraba encerrado, cerró los ojos e se dispuso dormir hasta que llegaran

**-Despierte, hemos llegado-** escuchaba pero simplemente lo ignoraba **– ¡que despierte!-**

Una sacudida que lo hizo caer al suelo y probar el sabor de este ¿tan difícil era no abrir la puerta? Al parecer era todo una molestia

**-"Debería irse al maldito infierno y pudrirte en el"-**tanto el cómo su cabeza susurraban ello

Levanto la mirada encontrándose en la prisión, los policías lo ayudaron a levantarse y entrar a esa pocilga ya conocida como su nuevo hogar, filas de policías e incluso de algunos prisioneros ya reformados veían como entraba, ni siquiera lo tomaban como prisionero sino como el mismo cantante que era Billy Joe Cobra. Si hubiera salido en libertad seguramente su represéntate lo hubiera matado. Saludo a cada uno con ese ego ya reconocido por todos como si estuviera en una de las giras e si tuviera un bolígrafo daría autógrafos en el rostro por simplemente complacer a los demás

**…**

Así pasaban los días por ahí, sin olvidar las visitas al psiquiatra que simplemente hacían que se quedara dormido en la sesiones ¿Qué culpa tenia? No entendía nada de lo que hablaba aquel hombre de bata blanca que por poco y aseguraba que quería ponerle una camisa de fuerza y darle un electro shock para averiguar si su cerebro captaba que no importara como ese hombre estaba más loco que él o simplemente lo quería volver débil para aprovecharse de su dinero e incluso de el mismo.

Una semana y ya sentía que moriría por la rutina, como era de suponerse era intocable en ese lugar todo mundo era su fan, prisioneros, policías, cocineras y posiblemente aquel psicólogo maniático que lo quería verse retorcer en el suelo por las descargas eléctricas. De noche solo se escuchaban las quejas de todos hasta que un punto llegaba una paz total, jugaba con su pulsera lo único que lo dejaron tener de sus posesiones mientras su dinero estaba resguardado con otras pertenencias: Cartera, llaves, una pequeña foto de Spencer e la tarjeta de seguridad de su hogar. Estaba mirando fijamente al techo hasta que algo le llamo la atención: ¿Spencer? Era el cuerpo de él solo que pálido y podía volar un fantasma…antes hubiera salido corriendo pero ese era un caso especial e solo por esta vez no gritaría por temor

**-¿Spencer?-** pregunta incrédulo de lo que esta viendo

**-¡Billy!-** dice el otro emocionado flotando hacia el para abrazarlo, aun tenía ese toque tierno que aun amaba

-Vaya si que has cambiado Spen, pero ve el lado bueno ahora puedes volar y hacer efectos especiales geniales- trataba de ocultar que estaba emocionado por verlo pero era inútil

**-Te extrañe, aunque no sé como termine así-**

**-Ni yo pero tranquilo, te cuidare aun cuando seas un fantasma-** le sonrió cálidamente para darle un leve beso y ese contacto era frio pero satisfactorio aun así

**-N-no hagas eso-** lo vio ponerse purpura e azulado haciendo que le diera risa **-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué haces vestido como prisionero?-**

**-Estoy en una película pero sabes que me aburrí ¿quieres ir de viaje conmigo?-**

**-Si… ¡me gustaría!-**

**-Entonces trae las llaves de ese actor que se ah quedado dormido, y salgamos de aquí-**

Al parecer si había caído en la mentira pues después de unos segundos había sido abierta la celda lo bueno es que era el único de ahí, salió con cuidado evitando hacer ruido dirigiéndose hacia aquella cajita de seguridad individual donde guardaban sus cosas "535" ingreso el numero que había sido confiado a él o más bien la forma de poner la clave. Tomo sus cosas caminando hacia la salida trasera que seguro estaba abierta ya que el viernes siempre la dejaban así porque nadie se ponía de acuerdo de quien la cerraría

**-Vamonos Spen, a casa para tomar algunas cosas para irnos de viaje por todo el mundo-**

**-¿El mundo? ¿estas seguro?-**

**-Quisiera viajar contigo por todo el mundo declarándote lo que siento-**

**-E-eres un cursi-** dice con un sonrojo fantasmal

**-Un poco pero es porque te amo-** le dice tomándolo de la mano retirándose con el

**-¿Siempre me amaras?-** pregunta inocente retirándose con el

**-Siempre…no habrá día que no lo haga-**

**-¿Cómo se que es verdad?-**

-**Solo confía en mí, haría lo que sea para demostrarte que te amo y que nadie más podrá evitarlo-**

Solo se podía ver como se retraban, desapareciendo del lugar, nadie sabían quiénes eran uno por que simplemente era un fantasma invisible para los demás y para Billy porque cambio de identidad para nunca separarse de aquel fantasma que vivo o muerto aun lo amaría. Sabía que la promesa que le hizo a Spencer la cumpliría por las buenas o las malas nadie los separaría y se aseguraría siempre de ello

…

**~FIN~**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y esta historia a llegado a su fin, bueno solo aclarare dos cosas:**

**1.- Spencer recuerda a Billy es al único que no a olvidado por ser su primer amor pero todo lo demás si hasta como ah muerto para terminar así**

**2.-La castaña del jurado soy yo así que ya se pueden dar una idea de como soy**

**P.D: No se quería aun psicólogo demente por cierto ¿Recuerdan el poema? pues también es mio**


End file.
